Derp or Nothing
by BikerGirl9000
Summary: Rainbow Dash verses Derpy Hooves. Who will win?


_*mild blood, brief language, and violence!_

It was dawn. Ditzy Doo, known as Derpy Hooves was lying on the ground. In front of her was the famous Rainbow Dash. They were both dressed in black armor and on the breastplate was their cutie marks.

A war was coming to an end. A war called Equestria Six. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were creating Pony-Bots to help with special jobs. They turned out to be more intelligent than they intended to be. Some ponies figured that the Bots should take over the work entirely. But others like Derpy think that the Bots were dangerous.

She worked for an organization called Rescuers of Freedom. They plan to destroy the Pony-Bots and save pony kind. There are several species that was out to stop that from happening; griffins, dragons, diamond dogs, and other ponies. But since Derpy was the best agent the organization had, they were able to succeed so far.

Three days ago, she stole a silver crystal which was designed to program the Pony-Bots. Without it, the Bots won't be able to work. As she was half way to the deceased Cloudsdale, the royal sisters of Canterlot sent Rainbow Dash; Equestria's best flier.

Before Derpy landed near the ruins, something smashed into her shoulder; sending her crashing into the cloud ground. She slowly got up as another Pegasus landed in front of her. Rainbow Dash, in all her glory, glowered down at Derpy. Her rainbow mane shone in the setting sun. She was wearing a similar armor-suit like the one Derpy had on. On the breastplate was a white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt; the same symbol as her cutie mark. Derpy's was sky-blue bubbles.

The two stared at each other. They both knew that only one would fly out of there and take the crystal. Derpy got up on her hooves and flexed her muscles. It was now or never.

"Okay, Ditzy," Rainbow Dash said. "Give me the crystal and no pony gets hurt."

"You know I can't do that. Your entire system is corrupted."

"Please, I'll be doing you a favor." Rainbow pleaded. Derpy looked at her surroundings. She couldn't out fly her but maybe if she tempted her into a race… She looked at the blue Pegasus; smirking.

"If you want it, come and get it!" Suddenly, Derpy pushed herself off the ground; flapping her wings as she soared through the sky. Rainbow Dash was not that far behind her though.

The two Pegasi flew around the Cloudsdale ruins. Derpy pushed her wings harder; trying to keep space between her and Rainbow. Then she ducked through a tunnel. Rainbow, not suspecting anything, flew after her. As she neared the end of the tunnel, Derpy jumped in front of her and punched Rainbow in the jaw; knocking her off balance. Then she resumed flying. Rainbow spat out sour blood before continuing after her.

The rainbow Pegasus was more determined than ever to get Derpy. After all, the princess said the fugitive could be either dead or alive. But that wasn't the only trick that Derpy had up her sleeves. She took a sharp turn downward and came back up; smashing into Rainbow. She repeated this technique but this time upward. Welts became to appear on the blue Pegasus body as Derpy continued to smash into her.

Rainbow Dash came back to her senses and flew toward her. But before she could throw a punch, Derpy kicked her in the stomach; sending Rainbow into the ground. Derpy landed neared the blue Pegasus before charging toward her. Rainbow quickly got up and charged as well. As they collided, Derpy took out a jagged knife with her mouth and began to slash at Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash tried to block the swipes of the knife but failed as she got cuts on her nose and legs. Derpy quickly spat out the knife and began delivering punches. She repeatedly kicked Rainbow in the face, causing the blue Pegasus to spit up more blood.

Rainbow tried to fight back but she felt herself getting weaker by the minute. Finally, she fell to the ground; bloodied and beaten. Derpy walked slowly up to the defeated Pegasus. She knew she couldn't leave her there; suffering such physical pain. There was only one thing left to do.

Rainbow spat at her. "C'mon, you betraying bitch," she growled. "Kill me."

Derpy shook her head. "I didn't betray anypony. I never did. I'm only saving everypony from total extinction. If the Pony-Bots had total control, it could mean the end of Equestria. As you can see, Rainbow Dash, I'm only doing what is right. So farewell, _bitch_." She raised her right hoof over her head as her yellow eyes crossed. She brought her hoof down upon Rainbow's head hard; killing the Pegasus instantly.

Derpy walked away from the corpse. She took the silver crystal out of her pouch and sat it on the ground. With all her might, she smashed the device. Now, the organization was only one step away from saving all pony kind. As Ditzy Hooves always said, its Derp or Nothing.


End file.
